


Liham

by cianalcrez



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cianalcrez/pseuds/cianalcrez
Summary: Isang pamamaalam.





	Liham

Ano ba ang halaga ng isang bayani?

Ang liham na ito ay para sa isang magiting na sundalo na tila ba’y nilimot na ng mundo. Koronel Francisco Roman, isa kang bayani sa kadahilanang naging tapat ka sa iyong prinsipyo’t bayan. Ako’y tunay na nalulungkot sa iyong paglisan dahil ang digmaang ito ay kailan ma’y hindi maipapanalo ng mga Pilipinong nagtaksil ng dahil lamang sa kahibangan.

Napakasakit isipin na wala na kayong pareho ni Heneral Luna, dalawa sa taong maituturing kong nagpabago ng aking pananaw sa buhay. Ang mga natutunan ko sa inyo ay hindi matutumbasan ng anumang aklat o silid aralan.

Una kitang makilala ng aking makapanayam ang Heneral Luna para aming periodico, ang iyong tindig ay tunay nga naman kagalang-galang at nararapat lamang bigyan ng respeto, katanginang nararapat lamang sa isang magiting na Koronel. Sa maikling panahong ating pinagsamahan ay malaki ang aking pasasalamat dahil sa mga natutunan ko hindi lamang mula sa Heneral kundi na rin mula sayo. Ang pagmamahal sa bayan ay hindi ang kabulagan sa mga ka-walanghiyaan na ginagawa ng mga kinauukulan.

Bukod sa pagiging isang mahusay na sundalo ay isa ka ring taong busilak ang puso dahil kita sa iyong mga mata ang pag aaruga ng isang taong may malasakit sa kapwa. Nakita ko ito nang sinigurado mong ako’y maayos noong ako’y mabaril sa kamay. Idolo marahil ang maituturing ko sa iyo dahil malaki ang paghanga ko sa kadakilaan mo. Itinuring mo akong kaibigan kahit na pa’y akoy isang hamak na estrangherong pabigat sa inyong pangkat sa kalagitnaan ng digmaan. 

Ang iyong pagkamatay ay isang malaking kawalan ‘di lamang para sa Pilipinas ngunit para na rin sa iyong mga iniwan sa mundo, Nawala ka man ng maaga sa mundong ito mananatili ang iyong mga iniwang aral at inspirasyon ‘di lang sa akin ngunit pati na rin sa lahat ng iyong nakasalamuha. Binigo ka man ng bayang iyong pinaglaban, ng gobyernong iyong pinaniwalaan, pinapangako kong hinding hindi ko kalilimutan ang nangyari sayo at sa Heneral at ito’y aking ipaglalaban hanggang huli. Dalangin ko’y ika’y mapayapa sa kung nasaan ka man ngayon. 

Mahal ka namin, Koronel.


End file.
